Odc.6 - Wielkie polowanie
Chris: Poprzednio w Ameryce uczestnicy wzięli udział w sportach z użyciem deski. Niektórzy narzekali na chińską produkcję, a niektórym się powiodło. Odpadła Eva, która non stop zżędziła, nie dziwię się. Przekonajmy się kto następny odpadnie z Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Courtney: Weźcie się do roboty, przegraliśmy ostatnie wyzwanie. Duncan: Mam się wysłowić na temat tamtej deski? Chris: Nie musisz, ani nie zdążysz, bo dzisiejsze wyzwanie zaczyna się juz teraz. Sadie: Żartujesz, jest północ. Chris: No właśnie. Heather: Jesteśmy w lesie, szef gdzieś zniknął, a ty każesz nam wstawać? Chris: Dokładnie, będziecie zwierzami, które będą uciekać przed szefem. Rozejdźcie się po lesie i nie dajcie sie złapać szefowi. Dróżyna któa pierwsza straci wszystkich, przegra. Jeśli wytrwacie do świtu, to zwycięstwo macie w kieszeni. Możecie ruszać. Owen: Znowu harówka, mam dość. Lindsay: Nie jesteś sam. LeShawna: Ej, weźcie się w garść, mamy przewagę i musimy ją utrzymać. Heather: Ona ma rację, do boju. Chef: Widze was. DJ: W nogi. Bridgette: Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni, jest całą ekipa? Trent: Są wszyscy. Katie: Jakieś pomysły? Alejandro: Jasne, ruszamy w kierunku wschodu. Sadie: Czyli gdzie. Alejandro: Najgłupszy wskaże drogę...Tyler? Tyler: Co ja? Trent: Tak myślałem, idziemy tam, dalej się zobaczy. Duncan: Nie mogę dalej biec. Harold: Zgubilismy go, musisz popracować nad kondycją. Duncan: Ty mi bedziesz mówił co mam robić baletnico? Courtney: Uspokujcie się. Jesteśmy bezpieczni, 15 minut przerwy i ruszamy dalej. DJ: Ja już jestem gotowy. Harold: Zaczekajmy na Owena. Tyler: Jeseśmy bezpieczni? Trent: A jak myślisz? Goni nas psychopata z wielką pukawą, jak możemy być bezpieczni? Bridgette: Spokojnie. Od dawna go nie widzieliśmy. Chris: Uczestnicy czują się bezpiecznie, hehe, nie wiedzą że ja rónież się na nich czaję z piła mechaniczną. Duncan: To jak, ruszamy? LeShawna: Ej słyszeliście to? Courtney: Co? [ wrruum wrruun ] Heather: Aaaaa... Chris: Ale im popędziłem kota. Owen: Co się stało? Chris: Odpadasz stary, jako jedyny nie uciekłeś. Owen: Przynajmniej nie muszę biegać. Alejandro: Hej, tam ktoś chyba jest. Katie: No co ty? Ja nic nie widzę. Chef: Ha ha, pif paf. Tyler: Ał dostałem, uciekajcie beze mnie. Chef: Daj spokój, nic Ci nie jest, to tylko takie efekty dźwiękowe. Tyler: Aha, to znaczy wiedziałem, dałem im tylko uciec. Trent: Wreszcie zrobił coś pożytecznego. Sadie: Wątpie żeby taki był jego zamiar. Alejandro: Tak czy owak, przydał się. Mamy dużo czasu. Lindsay: Hej, gdzie Owen? Heather: Odciagnoł maniaka. Duncan: Świetnie, kogo teraz damy na ustrzelenie, on był świetnym celem. LeShawna: Na mnie nie patrzcie. Courteny: Liczy się cała drużyna, aleee, ktoś może tutaj zostać. DJ: Ja zatrzymam maniaka, wy idźcie. Heather: Dobra robota DJ. Zwiewamy. DJ: Ej, na serio mnie zostawili. Chris: Zostawili jednego na straży. Pójdę na resztę. Harold: Aaaa... LeShawna: Aaaa... Heather: Co jest...aaaa... Courtney: O nie, uciekajmy. Chris: Kolejnych 3 z głowy. LeShawna: A to ty Chris. Chris: W waszej drużynie zostało 3. Statuetkom zostało 6, kiepsko z wami. LeShawna: Niech to, musicie się postarać ludzie. Duncan: Ruszajmy ludzie, teraz mamy małe szansę. Courtney: Tak jest, gdzie jest DJ? Duncan: Zostawiliśmy go w lesie. [ Tymczasem ] Chef: Buuuuu.... DJ: A to ty szefie. Chef: Nie przeraziłeś się? DJ: Nie, wszyscy mnie zostawili. Chef: No cóż stary, zasady to zasady, złapałem Cię więc odpadasz. Chris: A jak tam u statuetek, mają przewagę 4 zawodników i prawie pewną wygraną. Alejandro: Nie przegramy, nie ma szans. Chef: He he he, niczego się nie spodziewają, zaraz pułapka pójdzie w ruch. Trent: Ej co to? Gwen: Ha ha myślą że nas tym przestraszą, idziemy dalej. Chef: Nie zadziałało, o idą kolejne jelenie. Duncan: Przestań się kłucić i zacznij wreszcię...aaaaaa.... Courtney: Duncan? A niech to, jak mogłeś nie zauważyć tej dziury? Chris: A kuku, mam cię. Courtney: Co?? Nieee... Chris: Przegraliście, poczekamy na drugą drużynę i kończymy. Alejandro: Jesteśmy, co się stało to koniec? Chris: Wygraliście statuetki, za to prezydenci wyrzucą dzisiaj jedną osobę. Zdecydujcie kogo, byle mądrze i wieczorem spotkamy się na rozprawie. Przemyślenia zawodników: Courtney: Nikt dobrze dzisiaj nie zagrał. Duncan: A to peszek, znowu przegraliśmy. Lindsay: Co ja powinnam zrobić? Heather: Jak mogłam przegrać, głosuję na Harolda. Owen: Dawno nie było dobrego jedzenia. Nie żebym miał coś do tego ale... Harold: Zawiodłem. Leshawna: Totalna porażka, też mi coś. DJ: Pan misiaczek by mi pomógł, a tak muszę radzić sobie sam. Ale w końcu mam sojusz. Chris: Drugi raz z rzędu zasiadacie w aurze przegranych. Heather: Coś ty sobie znowu wymyślił, do rzeczy. Chris: Jak sobie życzysz. Jesteś bezpieczna. Heather: Hehe. Chris: Następna bezpieczna jest Courtney, otrzymała mało głosów. Courtney: Piątka. Chris: Bezpieczny jest także DJ, brawo stary. DJ: Dzięki. Chris: LeShawna, mimo wszystko, ty też zostajesz. LeShawna: Tak jest. Chris: Lindsay, brawo, również jesteś w grze. Lindsay: Wiiii. Chris: Zostały 3 ziomy. Pierwszym bezpiecznym jest Duncan. Duncan: Dobra robota. Chris: Owen i Harold. Jak myślicie kto przetrwa. Owen: No nie wiem, chyba źle dzisiaj się spisałem. Chris: Nie chyba, ale na pewno. Spadasz stąd, a Harold przetrwał. Owen: Co? Znowu? Dajcie dojść chociaż do pierwszej 10 ludzie. Heather: Ha, spadaj prostaku. Chris: Ma racje, już czas. Mieliśmy dzisiaj trochę wzajemnej nienawiści, ale skończyło się jak zwykle, totalna klapa, zobaczymy się niebawem w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Eeech, dajcie reklamy...